


【TSN/ME】737679866985

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 爱德华多觉得马克在无理取闹。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 30





	【TSN/ME】737679866985

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
> OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

马克有什么理由生气。

爱德华多怒气冲冲地甩上门，背包摔落在床沿，把自己倒进柔软的被子里，一动不动地望着天花板，眼底蓄满气愤与些微委屈不满。

大衣口袋内接连不断不断响起来电铃声，爱德华多任由声音萦绕耳畔，不连通也不挂断。他知道那混球小卷毛打到五次没人接听就会放弃，想不通他生气的原因就暂且放下，把手头的事情处理完才回头继续扬着一张无辜困惑的脸质问他为什么不搭理人。

克里斯说，他太过偏爱纵容马克，连凯伦都未必必然马克有这样多的耐心。

如今想想，每次不欢而散率先低头的都是他，虽然那都不算什么大事，让让就让让了，可这次马克太过分了。爱德华多恨恨磨着牙齿，翻身把脸埋进枕头里，心道这次绝对不轻易原谅马克。

愤怒化为动力。

爱德华多猛地爬起掏出电脑，挪到先前前打开文档，准备开始写上午上课时教授所布置下来的功课。

铃声早就没再响起，只有短信的提示音叮叮咚咚，爱德华多十指落在键盘的位置正思索开篇的文字，听得他开始焦躁，伸手一把将尺寸调整为震动，饶人清净的声音瞬间消失得一干二净。

“爱德华多！”

急促毫无节奏的叩门声和呼喊从门外预期，爱德华多听出是隔壁宿舍住着的学生，他俩平时相处还算不错，是个好脾气的人，这一敲门倒不像他往日的样子。

看眼已经敲了五六行的字符，爱德华多起身连忙开门。

入眼的不是对方焦急需要帮助的表情，反而带有微弱的怒意。

“他的男朋友找你找到，找到我这里来，让你回电话。”他深吸一口气撸了把凌乱的头发，看起来是补觉被人吵醒的模样，“我才通宵把论文赶完睡了不到四个小时，你欠我一次。”

“艾伦，马克不是我男朋友。”

爱德华多眉头一跳，条件反射地表明自己和马克象征纯洁友好的交流，话音一落，突然想到这不是他第一次解释被外人误解的关系。

艾伦敷衍地嗯嗯回应就把屏幕仍在显示正在通话的手机塞进爱德华多用手。

“抱歉。”

爱德华多没想到马克还能搞这样一出，尴尬地耳朵都烧得通红，转身把手机贴近耳朵，调整呼吸般吸了口气，语气平和：“马克，你再骚扰我的朋友，这周的晚饭请自己解决。”

“华多，是你丢下我离开又不接电-”

不等电话另一头语速飞快到唐人街放的鞭炮似的马克说完，爱德华多干脆利落中断这次对话，笑容和煦把手机还给一边清醒过来面带调侃的友人。

好在艾伦不是一个好奇心重的人，拿回手机就离开了。

合上门，爱德华多大步回到书桌边，看也没看来电人便把震动个没完的手机按下接通，放到耳边。

“操你的马克，搞清楚是你的错！”

“呃……马克在客厅把冰箱里仅存的三支啤酒都拿出来，正在借酒消愁。”

“什……”爱德华多愣愣看清来电人，羞耻地捂着脸坐在地上，“很抱歉克里斯，那不是对你说的。”

克里斯轻笑几声，没有介意爱德华多的失礼。

“所以这次马克又做了什么。对你选择的西装样式评头论足还是忘记和你约好的时间，抑或不听你说话自顾自说话抱怨艺术鉴赏课的教授？说实话，我快成马克受害者协会里的咨询调解师了。”

“很抱歉，你和达斯汀还好吗？”爱德华多抓着头发无力呻吟，马克总有办法把周围的人搞得情绪不稳定。他缓和心绪，开口解释：“马克刚陪我上选修课，同排有个同专业的女孩坐近递了纸条和我搭话，马克本来在一边一脸无聊地敲着自己的电脑，看到她和我聊起天来突然气势汹汹攻击那个女孩，之后他们两个隔着我小声吵起来，完全无法制止。最后——”

爱德华多满脸无奈地补充完整：“下课的时候她给了马克一巴掌，咒骂我和马克迟早分手。我和马克没在一起又怎么会分手？”

克里斯沉默下来，电话突然传出杂音和细不可闻的对话，旋即达斯汀小声又带着诧异的声音响起。

“华多，你没和马克在一起吗！？”

“当然！”爱德华多更加惊讶，“谁告诉你我和马克交往了？”

“哦、噢……”

对比达斯汀的迟疑，克里斯抢回手机直截了当说：“马克半个月前告诉我们你向他告白，他答应了。”

“什么？！”

“显然你们两个连表白这件事都搞出电视剧才会出现的乌龙，算了算大概是上个月……达斯汀，几号？”克里斯顿了顿，“上个月周五晚上你和马克去新开的餐厅吃饭的时候，还有烛光晚餐。”

爱德华多张了张嘴，一脸茫然。

他确实对马克有那么些非友情向的好感，但还没有到表白邀请交往的地步，所以这么一个乌龙反而炸出马克其实对他也有好感？

“马克在喝酒，还没气到发博客骂你的地步所以应该不是特别生气。爱德华多，确认清楚你俩的关系之后要么把马克拽出去好好谈谈，要么给马克回个电话哄哄他。我和达斯汀的啤酒都被马克翻出来了。”

说完，克里斯阻断达斯汀想要八卦的心思把电话挂断。

爱德华多站起身，在房间内不停打转，带着克里斯给予的提示努力回想半个月前他和马克到底什么时候成了男朋友的关系。

可惜的是，他回忆了半个小时也没见想到什么。

这不奇怪，一周七天至少有六天他们都见过面，且维持不短时间的相处。

爱德华多放弃继续无谓的思考，迅速拨打了马克的电话，意料之外、情理之中的很快接通。

按下莫名紧张的情绪，爱德华多语调平稳地问：“马克，我们什么时候在一起的？”

“上个月二十一号晚上七点二十六分五十一秒，在新开的家庭餐厅靠窗六号四人位卡座。”马克毫不犹疑回答，不见丝毫停顿，可想而知他对于这件事有多放在心上。说完，不见爱德华多有所反应，马克陡然变得急躁的声音透过手机扩音的位置传来，“华多，你想分手？”

“也不是……？”爱德华多眨眨眼，从马克清晰给出的提示中回神，“马克，你是怎么向我告白的？”

“是你向我告白的。”马克显然误解了什么，语气理直气壮带着不和他计较的意思耐心回答，“点完餐之后老板在我们桌放了一座烛台，你还给我几个数字——737679866985，根据ASCII码译出I LOVE U。”

马克说到这清了清嗓，似乎因为爱德华多当初内敛含蓄且合他心意的告白刺激得不好意思，他清楚爱德华多的爱好还没有涉及到计算机这一块，理所当然地，在他理解中爱德华多能翻出这样一串有意思的告白很有心意了。

“华多，其实不用特意准备餐厅，在普通的快餐店告白也可以。”马克滔滔不绝说，“你知道我不在意这些形式，而且那家餐厅的牛排一般，性价比不高，下次别去了。”

“好、好的。”

爱德华多愣愣点头，马克说的这番话已经把他脑海深处的记忆给翻了出来，他想起来了。

但是……

事实并不是马克想的那么罗曼蒂克。

马克话头一转，开始指责他刚才抛弃男朋友的不道德行为和他居然搭理那位同他搭话的女孩。

似乎是受了酒精的影响，马克越说越起劲，情绪起伏颇大，爱德华多嘴巴张张合合半天愣是无法意识到他事实真相。

那串在他看来没有逻辑的数字其实是同学询问他什么意思，而他根本没有了解，所以转而告诉马克想问问马克引起有什么看法。而马克看了数字一言不发只回了他一个“好”。

回去后同学就说他解出来了，爱德华多回复完便把这件事丢到脑后，哪想后续会这么的戏剧性发展。

-也不是坏事。

“男朋友。”

爱德华多插话打断马克，嗓音像包裹了蜜似的又唤了一遍马克，眉眼弯弯，深棕的瞳仁流转枫糖浆般的醇甜，没一点开始回宿舍时的气恼。

“我错了。”

爱德华多想，完全没发觉这半个月以来的异常，我是蠢蛋吧。

“……原，咳，原谅你。”马克故作平淡地回道，“别再犯这种把我丢下的错误。”

“好，别喝啤酒了，晚上出来吃饭吧。”

“达斯汀说的？”

“没有，我猜的。去你喜欢的那家披萨店吧。”

“好。”

“我喜欢你，马克。”

“……”

“答复呢？”

“华多，我说过了。”

“马克。”

“好吧，我也是。”


End file.
